porque vc me deixou?
by crispel
Summary: inuyasha descobri que kikyou esta ferida e descide cuidar dela e kagome onde fica nessa historia? como sera que ela vai receber a noticia?[kag&inu]
1. oque á com vc?

_bom gente essa fic eh enorme e eu considero muito boa_

_mas tenho que explicar algo antes a vcs:_

_do capitulo 1 ao 4 infelizmente não fui eu quem escrevi_

_mas como eu a achei na net e não lembro quem foi a escritora ou escritor_

_eu tava acompanhando essa fic mas ai a pessoa que escreveu parou de postar_

_e o flog onde essa fic estava foi abandonado.._

_então depois do capitulo 4 eu segui a historia ate perdi as contas de quantos capítulos escrevi_

_sei que são mais de 16 então posso dizer que essa fanfic é praticamente minha.._

_então direitos autorais meus ok?? pq eu escrevi quase tudo.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 oq á com vc?**

Era uma bela e comum manhã de Verão, Inuyasha e seus amigos estavam em sua longa viagem como todos os dias. Na  
última aventura deles, eles haviam lutado com Naraku e seus companheiros e estavam muito cansados. Eles haviam parado para  
descansar numa mansão que encontraram ao longo do caminho. Miroku como sempre conseguiu convencer o senhor da mansão afirmando  
que havia espíritos malignos e que eles iriam espantá-los, mas em troca eles ficariam na mansão por alguns dias e seriam  
tratados com respeito e muita dedicação. Eles haviam passado uma noite lá, e logo de manhã Inuyasha acordou com uma sensação  
muito estranha. Miroku logo viu que ele estava estranho e diferente e logo perguntou:

- Algum problema Inuyasha?  
- Não, nenhum... - disse o meio youkai com a voz meio baixa  
- Bom, se estivesse tudo bem, você não estaria com essa cara e muito menos com essa voz. - disse o monge tentando arracar  
alguma coisa do meio youkai  
- Eu já disse que tô legal! Como você acha que eu deveria ficar então?! - disse o meio youkai aumentando o tom de voz  
- Bem, acho que isso responde sua pergunta. - disse o monge debochando  
- Keh! Se preocupe mais com você, porque quando o senhor dessa mansão descobrir que aquela hitória de espíritos malígnos era  
uma mentira para a gente ficar aqui, ele vai acabar com a sua raça u.ú!! - disse o meio youkai provocando  
- COMO ASSIM MENTIRA?? - aparece o senhor da mansão do nada  
- Ah... E você acredita nesse idiota D"?? dá mó socão no meio youkai  
- AHHHHHH!!! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSOOO ÒÓ9???? - disse o meio youkai revoltado  
- Me desculpe meu senhor, é que ele não passa bem da cabeça, ele também sofre de surdez uu. - disse o monge improvisando  
- COMO É???? QUEM É SURDO E NÃO BATE BEM DA CABEÇA HEIN MIROKU???? - disse o meio youkai tendo um ataque  
- Viu ¬¬?? - disse o monge apontando para o meio youkai  
- Nossa... Coitado o.õ!! Bom, se for assim tudo bem, que susto... - disse o senhor do castelo aliviado

Então o senhor do castelo se retira, deixando assim o monge e o meio youkai discutindo.  
Na outra parte da mansão estavam Sango, Kagome, Shippou e Kirara. As meninas conseguiam ouvir os berros de Inuyasha e se  
assustaram:

- Caraca, já de manhã o.õ"?? - disse Sango assustada  
- Ai ninguém merece, nem aqui conseguimos ter sossego u.ú!! - disse Kagome revoltada  
- Tudo porque aquele idiota do Inuyasha tem que ficar gritando toda hora o.ó!! - disse Shippou  
- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo!! - disse Kagome se retirando e indo até onde se encontrava o meio youkai

E lá estava ele gritando com Miroku ainda inconformado com aquela história.

- Inuyasha... SENTA!!!!!! - gritou Kagome logo quando chegou ao local  
- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - cai de cara no chão  
- Ah... Bom dia senhorita Kagome " - disse Miroku assustado  
- Bom dia u.ú!!  
- POR QUE VC FEZ ISSO???? - gritou Inuyasha  
- SENTA!!!! - gritou Kagome  
- AHHHHHHHH!!!  
- Simples, porque você só vive gritando, aposto que as pessoas da mansão devem estar assustadas!! - disse Kagome com a voz  
alta  
- E você não está??? - disse o meio youkai revoltado  
- Por causa de você!! - disse a jovem irritada

E antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma coisa, uma moça que servia o senhor da mansão os chamou para o café da manhã.  
Quando todos estavam na mesa, Inuyasha não quiz comer e saiu da mansão sem mais nem menos. Todos ficaram assustados, mas  
tomaram o café normalmente. Quando foi de tarde, o Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado, e todos já estavam começando a se preocupar...

_to be continue _


	2. solidão

Capitulo de hoje:

- Isso é muito estranho, o Inuyasha não costuma sair assim sem mais nem menos. - disse Kagome preocupada  
- É mesmo, e ele nem comeu nada. - disse Sango  
- Como eu pensei, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... - afirma Miroku pensativo  
- Como assim?? - disse Kagome preocupada  
- De manhã o Inuyasha estava muito estranho e quando eu perguntei o que era ele me respondeu com um tom de voz meio baixo, o  
que não é de costume dele. - disse Miroku  
- Então como ele começou a gritar depois?? - perguntou Sango  
- Ah... digamos que eu o provoquei um pouco u.u". - disse Miroku meio sem jeito  
- --""" - Kagome, Sango e Shippou

Depois de um tempo, ao pôr-do-sol chega o meio youkai cansado. Todos o olharam assustados e logo quizeram saber o por quê dele  
ter saído daquele jeito. O meio youkai afirmara que sentiu a presença malígna de um dos capangas de Naraku e saiu para procurar  
e ver se era verdade, e que não era nada de mais. Todos ficaram meio incoformados com aquela explicação, mas acabaram  
aceitando, menos Kagome, que desconfiava ainda.  
A noite, todos estavam se preparando para durmir, e o meio youkai se encontrava na varanda da mansão muito pensativo e preocupado,  
concerteza aí tinha coisa. Kagome vendo Inuyasha daquele jeito, foi até onde ele estava e sentou-se ao seu lado, e lhe perguntou  
calmamente:

- Inuyasha, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não... É melhor você ir dormir pois está ficando tarde. - disse o meio youkai com o olhar distante  
- Mentiroso!! - disse Kagome levantando o tom de voz  
- O quê .."?? - perguntou o meio youkai confuso  
- Sim, é o que você é!! Eu sei muito bem que você não foi atrás de um dos capangas do Naraku, porque você não ficaria assim,  
e nem faria o que você fez hoje!! Você sempre fica assim quando... respira fundo e diminui a voz se encontra com a Kikyou... -  
disse Kagome com a voz meio triste  
- Kagome... - olha o meio youkai assustado  
- Foi isso então não é?? Eu sabia!! - disse Kagome virando o rosto  
- Na verdade, é que eu senti como se alguma coisa estivesse errada de manhã, e fiquei confuso, mas depois passou. Eu senti o  
cheiro de Kikyou assim quando aquela mulher havia nos chamado. Não pensei nem 2 vezes e saí a sua procura, e a encontrei depois  
de algum tempo. Ela estava muito machucada e ferida, ela havia me explicado que um dos capangas de Naraku havia a atacado, só  
que ela conseguiu escapar. Eu fiquei muito preocupado e cuidei dela, mas depois voltei. - explicou o meio youkai com tom de voz  
suave e meio triste  
- E por que você voltou?? - perguntou Kagome  
- Porque eu não queria deixar você preocupada. - disse o meio youkai olhando para Kagome  
- Ah... vermelha e sem graça Idiota!! Você a deixou sozinha, e ela pode ser atacada de novo!! - disse Kagome com a voz meio  
alta  
- Eu sei, mas eu também vim por outro motivo... - disse o meio youkai levantando-se  
- Qual? - perguntou Kagome meio confusa  
- Voltei para avisar que vou ficar fora por uns tempos para cuidar da Kikyou! - disse o meio youkai determinado  
Ficar fora por uns tempos para cuidar da Kikyou...? Pensa a jovem com uma enorme dor no coração.  
- Tá bem !! - disse a jovem com um sorriso meio triste, mas tentando disfarçar o máximo possível sua dor  
- Eu partirei o mais rápido possível, ou melhor agora mesmo!! - disse o meio youkai olhando para a jovem  
- Certo! Cuide bem dela ! - disse a jovem perdendo a voz e começando a ser dominada pelo choro  
- Então tá! Até mais Kagome... Por favor, avise aos outros e... se cuide bem!! - disse o meio youkai olhando a jovem preocupado

Kagome só balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. O meio youkai então partiu deixando a jovem o olhar sumindo entre as árvores.  
Ele havia ficado arrasado por ter feito aquilo, mas era preciso, pois Kikyou precisava dele mais do que Kagome naquele momento.  
Depois que Inuyasha partiu, Kagome se dirigiu ao quarto onde estava Sango, Shippou e Kirara. Sango preocupada perguntou o que  
havia acontecido, e então os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas, o que a fez ir para os braços de Sango chorar muito. Sango  
não entendia nada, mas acolhia com carinho a amiga que estava sofrendo por alguma razão

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era de manhã, mas era uma manhã silenciosa e cinzenta para todos, principalmente para Kagome, pois Inuyasha não estava ali ao seu lado,  
e sim com Kikyou, e pior... Ele disse que ficaria cuidando dela por um tempo. Noite passada depois do escândalo de Kagome que  
tinha assustado todos, ela explicou o que tinha acontecido, e todos ficaram sem reação. Kagome tentava entender a preocupação  
do meio youkai com a miko Kikyou, mas era difícil, pois o ciúmes e a dor eram maior. Todos tentavam animar Kagome, mas não adiantava muito. Então  
o senhor do castelo chegou para Kagome e disse:

- Não fique assim menina, tenho certeza de que ele voltará. - disse o senhor com um sorriso em seu rosto bem doce  
- É talvez... - disse Kagome de cabeça baixa e com a voz fraca  
- Olha, o príncipe não iria gostar de ver uma menina tão linda como você assim desse jeito. - disse o senhor  
- Príncipe? Que príncipe??!! - perguntou Kagome assustada  
- É verdade ninguém nos falou de príncipe algum. - disse Sango  
- O senhor poderia nos explicar? - pergunta Miroku  
- Ah, desculpe, é que o príncipe sempre viaja e está ocupado, e como ele quase não aparece por aqui nós nem falamos sobre ele. - explica o senhor  
- Então por que o senhor falou dele agora derrepente?? - pergunta Shippou confuso  
- Ele chegou hoje de manhã de uma de suas viagens e dessa vez ele vai ficar um bom tempo por aqui, eu já o comuniquei sobre  
vocês, e ele gostaria de vê-los. Ele adoraria que vocês pudessem ficar por um tempo pois tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui  
e o tem pertubado muito. - disse o senhor  
- Miroku não estou gostando nada disso. - cochicha Sango  
- Calma, vamos conversar com o príncipe com calma e resolver isso. - cochicha Miroku  
- Bom, seu nome é Kagome não é? - pergunta o senhor  
- Ah! É sim, Kagome Higurashi! - disse a jovem meio assustada  
- Certo, poderia vir comigo Kagome-sama? O príncipe gostaria de vê-la primeiro. - disse o senhor do castelo estendendo a mão  
para Kagome  
- Certo... - dá a mão à ele para ir até o príncipe  
- Kagome-sama! - chama Miroku  
- Ahn? - vira Kagome  
- Tenha cuidado, tem algo estranho acontecendo por aqui. - cochicha Miroku antes de ela ir  
- Tá! - afirma Kagome com a cabeça

Depois, Kagome e o senhor chegaram a um quarto, onde o senhor abriu para ela entrar e ele depois retirou-se. O quarto era enorme  
e Kagome não conseguia encontrar o príncipe, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Senhorita?  
- Q-Quem é?? - pergunta a jovem assustada  
- Não se preocupe, sou eu o príncipe.

Kagome então vira e vê o príncipe. Ela ficou de boca aberta quando o viu, pois ele era lindo, maravilhoso, bonitão(ahhh vocês  
me entenderam né XDDDD??). O príncipe possuía cabelos prateados, que eram meio curtos(até o pescoço), mas rebeldes e bagunçados, possuía lindos olhos  
azúis e brilhantes, e possuía uma cara confiante e muito atraente. Kagome ficou parada o olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada por sua beleza.  
Então o príncipe a chama para sentar e conversar, Kagome vai e senta. Depois ele começa a conversar com a jovem:

- Bom, deve estar se perguntando por que a chamei aqui. Pelo o que me falaram, você é uma sacerdotiza.  
- Sou sim. - disse a jovem  
- Você também já deve saber que tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui no meu castelo, e isso tem me preocupado demais,  
até porque não consegui encontrar guerreiros fortes o suficiente para derrotá-los. Mas com uma sacerdtiza como você acho que  
me sinto mais aliviado, pois você tem o poder de purificar não é? - pergunta o príncipe com um lindo sorriso  
- Tenho sim... Mas o que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu é que vou ter que acabar com esses youkais? - pergunta a jovem meio assustada  
- Não, mas só quero que você lidere seu grupo, pois você é a mais forte. - disse o príncipe  
- Ahhh... Liderar?? Bem... - disse a jovem sem jeito  
- Eu sei que também possui um monge com poderes espirituais, mas seus poderes devem ser mais fortes, então lidere seu grupo.  
- Tá bom... É que eu não sou a líder... - disse a jovem ainda meio sem jeito  
- É aquele youkai né? Mas parece que ele vai ficar fora por uns tempos, então não se encomode com isso. - disse o príncipe  
- Tá... - disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça começando a se lembrar do meio youkai

Então ela sente as mãos do príncipe em seu queixo subindo sua cabeça, e ela fica sem graça sem saber o que fazer:

- Sabe, seus olhos são realmente lindos de perto... - disse o príncipe aproximando-se da jovem  
- Pare! - disse a jovem virando o rosto e saindo do local deixando o príncipe

Kagome sai correndo pelos corredores e vai até um lago que tinha ali perto. Ela senta na beira do lago, e em seu reflexo vê  
Inuyasha ao seu lado, ela abre um pequeno sorriso, mas depois vê do outro lado de seu reflexo Kikyou, e depois vê Inuyasha indo  
até a direçao de Kikyou a abraçando. Kagome não suporta ver aquilo e atira uma pedra na água. Caem então várias lágrimas do  
rosto da jovem, o que a faz chorar. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas era o que ela podia fazer naquele momento de dor.  
Kagome pensava em tudo o que poderia acontecer entre ele e Kikyou e isso a deixava mais nervosa. Foi então que todos os momentos  
que ela passou com ele passou por sua cabeça. Kagome, não sabia mais o que fazer, pois ela estava muito confusa, sua cabeça estava  
quase expludindo.  
Depois de um tempo, Kagome levantou-se enchugou suas lágrimas, lavou seu rosto no lago e olhou para o céu e pensou "Como sou  
egoísta, a Kikyou perdeu Inuyasha, o vê poucas vezes, e não fica desse jeito. Eu realmente sou muito fraca e idiota!". Foi aí  
então que chega Sango e vê Kagome:

- Kagome você está bem? - pergunta Sango preocupada  
- Não muito, mas vou me recuperar. - disse Kagome com um sorriso meio triste  
- Aiii que raiva, olha eu te juro que quando o Inuyasha voltar eu vou falar poucas e boas para ele!! - disse a exterminadora com  
um tom meio alto  
- Hehehe, não precisa se preocupar com isso. - disse Kagome achando graça nas palavras da exterminadora  
- Mas Kagome, ele saiu sem mais nem menos e te deixou sozinha aqui!! Ah!! E ainda falou que a Kikyou precisava mais dele do que  
você!! Mas que cara de pau!! - disse a exterminadora com raiva, e preocupada ao mesmo tempo com a amiga  
- Eu sei disso... Mas sabe, o que ele disse foi verdade, apesar de eu ter ficado triste. - então a jovem respira fundo e  
fala - Mas fico feliz dele pelo menos me avisar que iria ficar com ela por um tempo e que estava preocupado comigo. - disse  
Kagome dando um sorriso muito meigo o que deixou a exterminadora confusa e mais preocupada  
- Mas mesmo assim Kagome, ele não deveria ter feito aquilo e sair tão derrepente, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. - disse a exterminadora  
- Não Sango, é que ele estava preocupado com a Kikyou. Se ele não se preocupasse comigo ele nem ao menos  
falaria aquilo para mim. Eu conheço o Inuyasha... - disse a jovem com os olhos brilhando e com o vento em seus cabelos

Então Sango aproxima-se de Kagome e lhe dá um abraço pois sabe que ela estava sofrendo, apesar de ter dito aquilo com tanta firmeza.  
Kagome abraça a amiga e deixou se levar pelas lágrimas. Sango acariciava sua cabeça tentando acalmar a amiga. Miroku estava  
observando de longe e falou para si mesmo "Como será que Inuyasha está agora? Espero que ele não demore muito, senão as coisas  
podem piorar...".  
E secretamente estava o príncipe observando Kagome:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, vou acabar com esse seu sofrimento... - disse o príncipe sorrindo maléficamente

Bom, acabamos de ver como está Kagome depois da partida de Inuyasha. Como será que está o meio youkai com a miko Kikyou?? O que  
esse príncipe pretende fazer com Kagome?? Como será que o grupo irá ficar com tantos desafios que virão pela frente?? Confira no  
próximo capítulo \o/!!!

* * *

oie gente hauhauahu cheguei xD

agradecimentos ah:

miko nina chan e mariInha

ta aqui o capitulo mais umas reviews e eu posto mais o que acham?


	3. solidão de kagome

capitulo3 a solidão de kagome

Era de manhã, mas era uma manhã silenciosa e cinzenta para todos, principalmente para Kagome, pois Inuyasha não estava ali ao seu lado,  
e sim com Kikyou, e pior... Ele disse que ficaria cuidando dela por um tempo. Noite passada depois do escândalo de Kagome que  
tinha assustado todos, ela explicou o que tinha acontecido, e todos ficaram sem reação. Kagome tentava entender a preocupação  
do meio youkai com a miko Kikyou, mas era difícil, pois o ciúmes e a dor eram maior. Todos tentavam animar Kagome, mas não adiantava muito. Então  
o senhor do castelo chegou para Kagome e disse:

- Não fique assim menina, tenho certeza de que ele voltará. - disse o senhor com um sorriso em seu rosto bem doce  
- É talvez... - disse Kagome de cabeça baixa e com a voz fraca  
- Olha, o príncipe não iria gostar de ver uma menina tão linda como você assim desse jeito. - disse o senhor  
- Príncipe? Que príncipe??!! - perguntou Kagome assustada  
- É verdade ninguém nos falou de príncipe algum. - disse Sango  
- O senhor poderia nos explicar? - pergunta Miroku  
- Ah, desculpe, é que o príncipe sempre viaja e está ocupado, e como ele quase não aparece por aqui nós nem falamos sobre ele. - explica o senhor  
- Então por que o senhor falou dele agora derrepente?? - pergunta Shippou confuso  
- Ele chegou hoje de manhã de uma de suas viagens e dessa vez ele vai ficar um bom tempo por aqui, eu já o comuniquei sobre  
vocês, e ele gostaria de vê-los. Ele adoraria que vocês pudessem ficar por um tempo pois tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui  
e o tem pertubado muito. - disse o senhor  
- Miroku não estou gostando nada disso. - cochicha Sango  
- Calma, vamos conversar com o príncipe com calma e resolver isso. - cochicha Miroku  
- Bom, seu nome é Kagome não é? - pergunta o senhor  
- Ah! É sim, Kagome Higurashi! - disse a jovem meio assustada  
- Certo, poderia vir comigo Kagome-sama? O príncipe gostaria de vê-la primeiro. - disse o senhor do castelo estendendo a mão  
para Kagome  
- Certo... - dá a mão à ele para ir até o príncipe  
- Kagome-sama! - chama Miroku  
- Ahn? - vira Kagome  
- Tenha cuidado, tem algo estranho acontecendo por aqui. - cochicha Miroku antes de ela ir  
- Tá! - afirma Kagome com a cabeça

Depois, Kagome e o senhor chegaram a um quarto, onde o senhor abriu para ela entrar e ele depois retirou-se. O quarto era enorme  
e Kagome não conseguia encontrar o príncipe, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Senhorita?  
- Q-Quem é?? - pergunta a jovem assustada  
- Não se preocupe, sou eu o príncipe.

Kagome então vira e vê o príncipe. Ela ficou de boca aberta quando o viu, pois ele era lindo, maravilhoso, bonitão(ahhh vocês  
me entenderam né XDDDD??). O príncipe possuía cabelos prateados, que eram meio curtos(até o pescoço), mas rebeldes e bagunçados, possuía lindos olhos  
azúis e brilhantes, e possuía uma cara confiante e muito atraente. Kagome ficou parada o olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada por sua beleza.  
Então o príncipe a chama para sentar e conversar, Kagome vai e senta. Depois ele começa a conversar com a jovem:

- Bom, deve estar se perguntando por que a chamei aqui. Pelo o que me falaram, você é uma sacerdotiza.  
- Sou sim. - disse a jovem  
- Você também já deve saber que tem aparecido muitos youkais por aqui no meu castelo, e isso tem me preocupado demais,  
até porque não consegui encontrar guerreiros fortes o suficiente para derrotá-los. Mas com uma sacerdtiza como você acho que  
me sinto mais aliviado, pois você tem o poder de purificar não é? - pergunta o príncipe com um lindo sorriso  
- Tenho sim... Mas o que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que eu é que vou ter que acabar com esses youkais? - pergunta a jovem meio assustada  
- Não, mas só quero que você lidere seu grupo, pois você é a mais forte. - disse o príncipe  
- Ahhh... Liderar?? Bem... - disse a jovem sem jeito  
- Eu sei que também possui um monge com poderes espirituais, mas seus poderes devem ser mais fortes, então lidere seu grupo.  
- Tá bom... É que eu não sou a líder... - disse a jovem ainda meio sem jeito  
- É aquele youkai né? Mas parece que ele vai ficar fora por uns tempos, então não se encomode com isso. - disse o príncipe  
- Tá... - disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça começando a se lembrar do meio youkai

Então ela sente as mãos do príncipe em seu queixo subindo sua cabeça, e ela fica sem graça sem saber o que fazer:

- Sabe, seus olhos são realmente lindos de perto... - disse o príncipe aproximando-se da jovem  
- Pare! - disse a jovem virando o rosto e saindo do local deixando o príncipe

Kagome sai correndo pelos corredores e vai até um lago que tinha ali perto. Ela senta na beira do lago, e em seu reflexo vê  
Inuyasha ao seu lado, ela abre um pequeno sorriso, mas depois vê do outro lado de seu reflexo Kikyou, e depois vê Inuyasha indo  
até a direçao de Kikyou a abraçando. Kagome não suporta ver aquilo e atira uma pedra na água. Caem então várias lágrimas do  
rosto da jovem, o que a faz chorar. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas era o que ela podia fazer naquele momento de dor.  
Kagome pensava em tudo o que poderia acontecer entre ele e Kikyou e isso a deixava mais nervosa. Foi então que todos os momentos  
que ela passou com ele passou por sua cabeça. Kagome, não sabia mais o que fazer, pois ela estava muito confusa, sua cabeça estava  
quase expludindo.  
Depois de um tempo, Kagome levantou-se enchugou suas lágrimas, lavou seu rosto no lago e olhou para o céu e pensou "Como sou  
egoísta, a Kikyou perdeu Inuyasha, o vê poucas vezes, e não fica desse jeito. Eu realmente sou muito fraca e idiota!". Foi aí  
então que chega Sango e vê Kagome:

- Kagome você está bem? - pergunta Sango preocupada  
- Não muito, mas vou me recuperar. - disse Kagome com um sorriso meio triste  
- Aiii que raiva, olha eu te juro que quando o Inuyasha voltar eu vou falar poucas e boas para ele!! - disse a exterminadora com  
um tom meio alto  
- Hehehe, não precisa se preocupar com isso. - disse Kagome achando graça nas palavras da exterminadora  
- Mas Kagome, ele saiu sem mais nem menos e te deixou sozinha aqui!! Ah!! E ainda falou que a Kikyou precisava mais dele do que  
você!! Mas que cara de pau!! - disse a exterminadora com raiva, e preocupada ao mesmo tempo com a amiga  
- Eu sei disso... Mas sabe, o que ele disse foi verdade, apesar de eu ter ficado triste. - então a jovem respira fundo e  
fala - Mas fico feliz dele pelo menos me avisar que iria ficar com ela por um tempo e que estava preocupado comigo. - disse  
Kagome dando um sorriso muito meigo o que deixou a exterminadora confusa e mais preocupada  
- Mas mesmo assim Kagome, ele não deveria ter feito aquilo e sair tão derrepente, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. - disse a exterminadora  
- Não Sango, é que ele estava preocupado com a Kikyou. Se ele não se preocupasse comigo ele nem ao menos  
falaria aquilo para mim. Eu conheço o Inuyasha... - disse a jovem com os olhos brilhando e com o vento em seus cabelos

Então Sango aproxima-se de Kagome e lhe dá um abraço pois sabe que ela estava sofrendo, apesar de ter dito aquilo com tanta firmeza.  
Kagome abraça a amiga e deixou se levar pelas lágrimas. Sango acariciava sua cabeça tentando acalmar a amiga. Miroku estava  
observando de longe e falou para si mesmo "Como será que Inuyasha está agora? Espero que ele não demore muito, senão as coisas  
podem piorar...".  
E secretamente estava o príncipe observando Kagome:

- Não se preocupe Kagome, vou acabar com esse seu sofrimento... - disse o príncipe sorrindo maléficamente

Bom, acabamos de ver como está Kagome depois da partida de Inuyasha. Como será que está o meio youkai com a miko Kikyou?? O que  
esse príncipe pretende fazer com Kagome?? Como será que o grupo irá ficar com tantos desafios que virão pela frente?? Confira no  
próximo capítulo \o/!!!

* * *

**Taisho Girl s2****:muitoooooooo obrigada por estar acompanhando XDD**

**Crispel te adora**


	4. seu cachorro!

Capitulo 4:seu cachorro

**Era mais ou menos fim de tarde e Inuyasha estava correndo com algumas ervas para ferimentos, que havia recolhido para ajudar  
a cicatrizar alguns machucados de Kikyou. Inuyasha chegou ao local onde estava a sacerdotiza e colocou as ervas do seu lado. Por  
incrível que pareça não tinha acontecido nada entre eles nesses 3 dias seguidos. Kikyou, já estava melhor e foi então que ela  
começou a falar:**

- Inuyasha, você já pode voltar, eu já estou melhor... - disse a sacerdotiza com a voz mansa  
- Ainda não... - responde o meio youkai  
- Eu já posso me virar sozinha agora, portanto pode voltar. - disse a sacerdotiza aumentando o tom de voz  
- Não Kikyou, eu quero ficar aqui com você!! - responde o meio youkai encarando a sacerdotiza  
- Se você não voltar Kagome e os outros vão ficar preocupados...  
- Não tem problema. Antes de vir para cá eu já expliquei a Kagome que iria cuidar de você, e tenho certeza que ela deve ter   
entendido. - disse o meio youkai levantando-se  
- Faça como quiser... - disse a sacerdotiza virando o rosto

Depois anoiteceu e permaneceu um silêncio profundo, nenhum dos dois abriam a boca para falar nada. Foi quando Inuyasha olhou  
para o céu e começou a conversar com a sacerdotiza:

- Faz tempo não é...  
- O que? - perguntou a sacerdotiza  
- Faz tempo que não ficávamos sozinhos assim... - disse o meio youkai olhando profundamente a sacerdotiza - Isso me faz lembrar  
de muitas coisas.  
- Inuyasha... - disse a sacerdotiza olhando para o meio youkai  
- Aconteceram tantas coisas que as vezes nem dá para acreditar. As vezes me dá vontade de voltar ao tempo, mas as vezes não.  
- Por causa de Kagome não é? - disse a sacerdotiza com ciúmes, apesar de não querer demonstrá-lo  
- Talvez... - disse o meio youkai perdendo o olhar no céu

Então Kikyou chega perto de Inuyasha e lhe dá uma beijo suave, e sem que ele possa reagir. Ela diz que ainda o ama profundamente  
e que não aguenta ficar sem ele, e depois o abraça. Inuyasha fica confuso e não sabe o que fazer. Então ele envolve Kikyou em  
seus braços, e sente sua pele gelada. Foi então que lembra de Kagome falando a última vez "Certo! Cuide bem dela!" com um sorriso  
meio triste, mas mesmo assim muito bonito. Isso fez o meio youkai sentir uma profunda dor em seu coração. Depois Kikyou levantou-se  
e disse para Inuyasha:

- Sabe, por mais que eu o ame, você jamais me amará como antes, porque seu coração pertence a Kagome agora, mas não vou desistir. - disse  
a sacerdotiza olhando nos olhos confusos do meio youkai - Mas mudando de assunto, tem uma coisa que eu tenho que contar.  
- O que? - pergunta o meio youkai  
- Eu fui atacada por um youkai muito forte, tão forte que até paralisei com sua presença. Ele me feriu bastante como pôde  
ver, parece que ele estava atrás do meu poder espiritual. Mas depois ele disse que eu não seria a pessoa certa para o que ele  
queria, que não sei o que é.  
- Para onde ele foi??? - pergunta o meio youkai meio nervoso  
- Isso eu não sei mas... Talvez Kagome esteje correndo perigo. - disse a sacerdotiza olhando seriamente o meio youkai  
- Kagome... Não pode ser!!! - grita o meio youkai  
- Não falei antes, pois não me lembrava direito por causa dos graves ferimentos, e também eu não saberia o que você iria fazer. - disse  
a sacerdotiza abaixando a cabeça  
- Kikyou... Você se sente melhor não é?  
- Sim...  
- Certo! Sinto muito, mas vou ter que ir agora... - vira o meio youkai pronto para partir  
- Inuyasha, antes você poderia me prometer uma coisa?  
- O que?  
- Que vamos nos encontrar de novo... - disse a sacerdotiza levantando-se e se aproximando do meio youkai  
- Sim. - disse o meio youkai  


**Foi então que Kikyou o abraça, e ele retribui. Depois, o meio youkai parte deixando a sacerdotiza para trás. Inuyasha corre o  
mais rápido que pode, e em instantes chega ao castelo. Ao chegar lá Inuyasha corre até o quarto onde fica Kagome. Quando  
chega, não encontra ninguém. Foi quando Miroku o surpreende falando que Kagome não estava ali. Inuyasha toma um susto com a  
chegada inesperada do monge, e depois pergunta onde ela estava:**

- Cadê Kagome?? - pergunta o meio youkai com tom de voz alto  
- Calma ela está bem! E agora ela está meio ocupada. Bom... - disse o monge mudando discretamente de assunto - Como está a  
sacerdotiza Kikyou?  
- Ocupada?? - pergunta o meio youkai como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta do monge  
- Ah... Ela está conversando com o príncipe e... - e antes que Miroku pudesse terminar Inuyasha sai correndo

Sem entender nada o monge segue o meio youkai. Enquanto isso, lá no jardim estava o príncipe conversando com Kagome:

- Hoje vai ter uma festa aqui no castelo, costumamos fazer festas quando volto de minhas viagens, e gostaria que você pudesse  
dançar comigo. - disse o príncipe chegando perto da jovem com um olhar doce  
- Ah... Bem... Eu não sei... - disse a jovem confusa

Foi então que chega do nada Inuyasha e dirigindo seu olhar transbordando de raiva e ciúmes para o príncipe. Kagome assustada  
mal acredita que Inuyasha estava em sua frente, e o príncipe não demonstrava nenhum ar de surpreso.

- Keh!! Seu maldito!! O que você tava pensando em fazer chegando perto de Kagome desse jeito hein??!! - grita o meio youkai morto de ciúmes  
- Eu? Nada, só pedi para que ela pudesse dançar comigo na festa que iria ter hoje no castelo. - disse o príncipe calmamente  
- Ora seu... - e antes que Inuyasha pudesse terminar, é interrompido pois Kagome o abraça muito forte

O príncipe olha aquilo segurando vela(XD) e fica com ciúmes. Então ele viu que nada poderia fazer naquele momento, então saiu  
de perto "por enquanto", deixando o meio youkai e a jovem sozinhos. Kagome chorava de tanta felicidade, pois seu amado tinha voltado  
depois de tanto tempo. Inuyasha retribuiu o abraço e também estava feliz de estar com sua amada, fazia tempo que eles não se viam,  
e até ele se sentiu meio mal. Depois os dois começam a conversar:

- Ai que saudades!! Estão tão feliz que você tenha voltado Inuyasha!! - disse a jovem com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto  
- Eu também estava com saudades... - disse o meio youkai sem graça e corado  
- Bom... Como Kikyou está? - pergunta a jovem calmamente, mas com um pouquinho de ciúmes é claro  
- Bem... - responde o meio youkai abaixando a cabeça e se lembrando das palavras de Kikyou que o tinha deixado confuso  
- Tem certeza? - pergunta a jovem sentindo que tinha acontecido alguma coisa  
- Kagome, tem algo que tenho que te contar porque senão minha cabeça explode! - disse o meio youkai levantando um pouco o tom de voz  
- E o que é? - pergunta a jovem inocentemente  
- Sabe... É que... - o meio youkai olhava então para o rosto da jovem e as palavras prediam na garganta, como se não quizessem  
sair - Esses dias que eu passei cuidando de Kikyou não aconteceu nada entre a gente, mas hoje... - o meio youkai deu uma pequena  
pausa fazendo um suspense e depois retomou o fôlego e continuou - Kikyou disse que ainda me amava e me beijou e abraçou depois,  
e ela disse que queria me ver de novo e eu prometi a ela que sim. - disse o meio youkai não acreditando que tinha falado aquilo  
- Ah... - Kagome não conseguiu dar uma palavra, tudo que fez foi levantar-se e virar de costas pro meio youkai - E-era só isso? - pergunta  
a jovem apertando a mão, transbordando de raiva e tristeza  
- Kagome, eu te contei porque não queria que depois acontecesse alguma coisa...  
- Sabe de uma coisa... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI VER A KIKYOU AGORA MESMO???? Aliás por que ligar para uma idiota preocupada como  
eu né??? Mas que ódio, eu sou uma idiota mesmo por me preocupara com um idiota como você!!! Não acredito que chorei e sofri  
e tive que engolir minha tristeza, para depois você chegar e... e... - Kagome nem conseguiu terminar pois começou a chorar de soluçar  
- Kagome... - disse o meio youkai muito assustado - Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim... Talvez você tenha razão eu sou tão  
idiota que te deixei aqui e nem liguei para os seus sentimentos... - disse o meio youkai se aproximando da jovem  
- Não se aproxime!! - grita a jovem  


**Inuyasha n****ã****o quiz saber e chegou mais perto e lhe abra****ç****ou a for****ç****a, Kagome come****ç****ou a se debater, mas depois n****ã****o aguentou e acabou  
deixando que os bra****ç****os do meio youkai a envolvesse.**

- Sinto muito Kagome... Eu nunca me perdoria se te fizesse chorar, e agora eu fiz isso... - disse o meio youkai abra**ç****ando cada vez  
mais forte - Kagome, quero que voc****ê**** saiba que nunca vou me sentir bem se voc****ê**** estiver chorando, isso ****é**** uma das ****ú****ltimas coisas  
que quero!!  
- Como posso acreditar em voc****ê****? - disse a jovem com a voz meio tr****ê****mula**

Foi ent**ã****o que os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, Inuyasha estava olhando Kagome fixamente e calmamente e seus olhos brilhavam.  
Kagome estava encantada com os olhos do meio youkai que sem perceber estavam cada vez mais perto. Seus l****á****bios estavam muito  
perto, foi quando que:**

- AHHHH!!! Eu nao disse que eles estavam aqui?! - disse o Miroku apontando  
- Eh mesmo!! Nossa... o que eles est**ã****o fazendo ..?? - pergunta Shippou inocentemente  
- AHHHHHH!!! - grita o meio youkai e a jovem se soltando rapidamente  
- Ah... Bem... Eles est****ã****o tentando ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo de olhos abertos!! - disse o monge tentando disfar****ç****ar  
- E precisa ser t****ã****o perto??  
- ****É**** para n****ã****o roubarem. - responde o monge sorridente  
- Miroku seu idiota n****ã****o tinha uma desculpa melhor n****ã****o ****¬¬****"?? - cochicha o meio youkai  
- Ah! Foi a 1****ª**** coisa que veio na minha cabe****ç****a. - responde o monge  
- T****á**** e cad****ê**** a Sango? - pergunta o meio youkai  
- Ela saiu para resolver umas coisas e j****á**** volta. - responde o monge deixando um ar de mist****é****rio**

Depois, eles foram se preparar para a festa do castelo, foi quando que o pr**í****ncipe chamou Kagome para lhe falar algo. O que ele ir****á****  
falar para a jovem? Inuyasha vai voltar para ver Kikyou? O que Sango estar****á**** fazendo? Descubra isso no 5º cap****í****tulo \o/!!!  
**


End file.
